The present invention relates to devices for increasing medication compliance and, in particular, to a comprehensive medication compliance organizing system for increasing the medication compliance of the elderly and impaired persons, and for documenting and communicating, at a single site, pertinent medical and emergency information between user, care givers, and health care providers.
Non-compliance with medication regimens represents a significant health care problem to the elderly who, for proper treatment and health maintenance, require medications in a variety of forms to be dispensed at discrete times, and in differing combinations. It is estimated that 25-49% of all people taking prescribed medications are non-compliant (Ref. 1-4). At greater risk are the elderly where 50 to 75% are considered non-compliant (Ref. 3,5). Categorically, the elderly are at higher risk for non-compliance due to the number of medications they consume (Ref. 3,6). Whereas, the elderly represent about 13% of the total population, they purchase 31% of all prescription drugs (Ref. 9). In 1995 medication related incidences wherein non-compliance was an important factor, resulted in $76.6 billion in direct medical costs (Ref. 4,7). Furthermore, an estimated one-third of hospitalizations and one-half of nursing home admission for the elderly were linked to non-compliance or medication errors resulting in Medicare expenditures of $20.6 billion (Ref. 8). Indirect costs from non-compliance resulting from loss of productivity, lost time at work, emotional tolls, disability/morbidity, and loss of life are likewise significant. In addition to the afflicted individual, the families and care givers are also affected. Further, poor compliance attenuates benefits in evaluating drug efficacy and treatment outcomes (Ref. 2, 10).
Inasmuch as the elderly sector of the population is dramatically increasing, the foregoing problem will correspondingly increase. Many factors are associated with non-compliance by the elderly. With increasing age comes increased clinical problems associated with senescence and senility. Cognitive and physical functioning decline. Keeping the elderly healthy, safe, and independently functioning is not only beneficial to the individual for financial and quality of life reasons, but also to society as a whole by decreasing the care and financial burden on care givers and health care systems alike. It is recognized that decreasing the consequence of non-compliance may have a greater impact on health than any other treatment (Ref. 10).
In seeking to address the foregoing, various medication aids have been proposed including pill boxes, containers, calendars, identification cards, and electronic devices. While helpful to a degree, they do not provide a complete and flexible response to the numerous factors influencing non-compliance. Such approaches do not provide comprehensive organization of all medication components, focus the medications at a single site, or provide ongoing reminding of the medication regimen. Studies have revealed several disadvantages. Specialized pill boxes and containers are oftentimes difficult to open, prone to content spillage, non-accommodating of complex regimens, and difficult for observing and confirming contents and compliance. Calendars have similar limitations. Pharmacy filled and sealed containers provide increased visibility and flexibility, but are costly in terms of preparation time and packaging, and lack the ability to add or delete drugs once packaged (Ref. 6, 12). Electronic devices provide reminders, but lack specificity as to the medication and are not integrated with the organization and housing of the medications. Identification cards while providing identification and reminding do not organize the medications. Also the medications associated with emergency room visits for non-compliance are delivered in formats not accommodated by the foregoing memory aids including, for instance, insulin, phenytoin and meter-dosage inhalants (Ref. 7).
An example of the foregoing limitations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,388 to Sinkow wherein a monthly calendar format provides a receptacle for each day of the month for containers holding tabular medications for the entire day. The device is limited to the pill format and does not provide for differing medicating times. A similar pill carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,913 to Lee wherein a hinged lid may be pivoted to gain access to the table and capsule medications for each day of the month.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,937 to Nellhause discloses a weekly calendar wherein stamps are used for visually indicating the medications to be taken during the course of the day. The calendar does not handle multiple medications and is not housed therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,237 to Brandon discloses a monthly calendar having daily panels to which a multi-compartment pill container is attached. The device is limited to small pills.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,932 to Holmberg discloses a device having sets of packets for each day of the week with a subset of packets for differing times of the day whereby tablets may be selected by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,085 to Denney discloses a similar pill holder wherein the individual pill cases can be removed and carried by the user. A further weekly device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,477 to Kerpe wherein the individual containers are sized to receive differing medication formats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,229 to Halbich discloses a medication holder wherein a single days supply of pills may be removed by the user.
A medication compliance organizer in accordance with the present invention provides the user with a system for assisting individuals in taking medications as prescribed and, enhancing the flow of important medical information among individuals, care givers and health care providers. The organizer is a complete and comprehensive system for housing all room temperature medications and serves as a reminder for all other medications. The system""s design features large and color coded components utilizing the user""s visual senses for enhancing memory recognition, facilitates use by the visually and dexterity impaired, and enables users to have a single convenient location for all medications, information and reminders. The system houses two forms. One form outlines the prescribed medications in chart and written format, and the other contains emergency and medical information specific to the user.
The medication compliance organizer takes the form of a magnetized panel that may be conveniently mounted on the front of an appliance such as a refrigerator, or alternatively conventionally hung on a wall or other suitable surface. The organizer includes a plurality of day and time based containers for organizing and releasably holding the medications. Typically four vials are provided in seven vertical columns for each day of the week, and each prescription time interval, i.e. morning, noon, evening and bedtime. The individual containers are sufficiently large to handle the varying medication formats from tablets, elixirs and patches. Each organizer includes separate containers for handling each time interval of the prescribed medications for each day of the week. The organizer further includes an open tray for holding peripheral supplies and other medications such as drops, ointments and inhalers. The organizer also includes a reminder area for writing reminders regarding specific medications or activities, and removable patient and medical forms for reference by care givers and health care personnel.
The present invention thus overcomes the noted deficiencies of prior approaches by providing a simple and practical organizer that meets the needs of the elderly. The organizer is flexible, changeable, and comprehensive offering organization, single site housing of medications, and visually based reminders for even the most complicated drug regimens. The organizer is adapted for mounting in convenient accessible and visible locations such as a refrigerator or other frequently visited locations.
Assistance information is incorporated through removable forms disposed at the rear of the organizer. The forms identify medications in chart and written format and provide complete, accurate medical and emergency information on the user. The medication form is intended to assist the user or care giver in filling the organizer correctly. The emergency/medical form is intended for use by the user, care givers, and health care providers as a communication tool and for transport to medical appointments, emergency room visits, hospital admissions, or use in response to emergency calls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an organizer for all medications that organizes daily medicine in all formats at a single site in a clear, visually relevant presentation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medication device allocating prescribed medications in all common formats at a single site for clear identification by the user and for providing visual feedback to users and care givers regarding compliance with a medication regimen.
A further object of the invention is to provide a medication assembly having discrete containers for carrying all room temperature medication formats allocated and labeled in accordance with prescribed day and time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a medication organization, reminder and information product for convenient use by the elderly population notwithstanding visual, memory or dexterity limitations.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an area to write reminders to the user regarding all other medications not housed in the individual containers such as insulin injections, inhalers, ointments and drops as well as specifics about medications that are housed in the containers.